tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer
'''Destroyer' was a GRY Engineer TF2 Monster with a disfigured face. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan and served as a major antagonist in the QMSC. His theme was [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x81egxGxAPA Tekkaman Blade OST - Drifting in Vacuum]. Biography Destroyer was conceived as the ultimate warrior by Dr. Schadenfreude, an infamous mad scientist and bioengineering expert. Cryo retrieved the dismembered right hand of the Mastermind Vagineer after the latter's death at the hands of Soldine. That limb served as a source of valuable genes in the process that gave life to Destroyer. The process was long and difficult. After the successful creation of three moderately strong but completely stable TF2 Freaks called Golem, Razor and Shriek, Schadenfreude was able to employ his growing knowledge to finish his most ambitious project. Heavily modified compared to his genetic template, Destroyer emerged an extremely powerful TF2 Monster designed to the Doctor's liking. Even though his original energy supply had proven too much for his body to handle, the issue was solved just in time for Destroyer to intervene in a losing battle and turn the tides in his creator's favour. With all the battle-worn members of Energineer's invading team quickly defeated and forced to retreat Destroyer scored his first important victory. HECU forces continued to conquer the facility virtually unabated. However, with the help of Aberrants Destroyer relentlessly decimated their ranks and killed Major Lewis with little effort. Some time later Dr. Schadenfreude regrouped his forces. Whilst most of his creations remained to protect the facility, Destroyer was sent on a quest to test his combat ability and gain actual experience. Over the course of a few days he engaged various TF2 Freaks, such as Demopan, Ghost, Private Funnyman, Handsome Rogue and Official Heavy. Throughout those fights Destroyer was able to learn how to efficiently use his power and refine his fighting style. In the meantime, Soldine and his allies were able to devise a plan to defeat Dr. Schadenfreude and his creations. With Destroyer finally at the peak of his potential and encouraged by a deliberate video threat issued by Soldine, Schadenfreude sent out all of his strongest creations to dispose of the enemies. Even though they had sortied as a group, Razor split up the team before they engaged in the pitched battle. Golem and Shriek went to stall Soldine, Destroyer promptly wiped out the annoyance that was a medium HECU squad and Razor stayed hidden to observe the situation unfold. Subsequently, Destroyer began a fight against Orangeman, Madic and Major Scout Guy. In spite of the fact that all three of them were strong Freaks in their own right and they fought as a team Destroyer was able to hold the upper hand throughout the engagement. Regardless, the three stood their ground and inflicted some damage to the GRY Engineer Monster. Seeing that, Razor ambushed and backstabbed Madic after he had been briefly knocked out, preventing him from rejoining the battle again. With that and Major Scout Guy temporarily stunned as well, Orangeman had little choice but to run. Whilst the latter did set up a number of sticky bombs in a chokepoint and fired a grenade to halt the enemy's advance, Destroyer paid little heed to all the explosions. Ultimately, he caught up to and quickly killed Orangeman before Soldine's eyes. Infuriated by the death of his best friend Soldine immediately activated his Power Boost, benefitting from a recent upgrade that improved his energy supply. Nevertheless, Destroyer proved to be a very challenging opponent. For all the fury and his excellent combat ability Soldine was being pushed back for most of the battle, slowly but surely losing in the brutal exchange of powerful blows. However, gradually worn down because of the previous engagement Destroyer's energy had begun depleting before he was able to defeat his opponent. Seeing that, Soldine mustered all of his remaining strength and proceeded to pummel the GRY Engineer Monster. In the end, they both prepared to perform one last strike. Destroyer leapt at Soldine but was pierced by the Thunder Punch. Even though Destroyer was able to land his own punch it did not carry strength sufficient to affect the outcome. Eventually, combined energies of the two combatants caused a sizeable explosion which only Soldine survived. Personality and Behaviour Due to his artificial nature as a genetic experiment derived from the BLU Mastermind Vagineer, Destroyer had but a trace of a true personality. What little he had had been mostly pre-programmed by his creator, Dr. Schadenfreude. He was completely fearless, and had an indomitable will. Intimidation and targeting morale were useless attempts against him. Additionally, he was unrelenting and frighteningly determined; once he acquired a target, he would not stop until either he or the target had been pulverised. Moreover, he was rather perceptive and quick-thinking, readily reacting to any significant changes and twists during combat. Destroyer was absolutely loyal to Schadenfreude, and even a mere thought of a potential disobedience was beyond his mental capabilities. Quite interestingly, he displayed a somewhat childish disposition. He was capable of basic interaction with others and often showed curiosity regarding their actions. Be that as it may, during his final battle he exhibited a noticeably focused, unflinching approach. Powers and Abilities Destroyer boasted superhuman fitness comparable to that of a BLU Vagineer. In consequence, his physical strength, toughness and agility were far superior to that of an ordinary human or even many TF2 Monsters. Genetically engineered to be a sturdy powerhouse he was able to send opponents flying with simple punches and shrug off multiple enemy attacks, whether physical blows, gunfire or explosives, up to and including a direct hit from a tank cannon. Additionally, he was capable of leaping great distances and manoeuvring about his foes with considerable nimbleness. Regardless, his main offensive special ability was Explosion Inducement. That power allowed him to transfer variable amounts of energy to any objects he touched with one of his hands in order to detonate them. Depending on the situation, he could either throw explosive punches, destroy something on touch, or demolish a distant target by holding his hands on the same surface as the target. Moreover, he was able to discharge this destructive force directly from his body in order to blow away nearby enemies. Destroyer could readily adjust the power output of his attacks, from the equivalent to a hand grenade to a payload sufficient to destroy a main battle tank. Last, but not least, Destroyer possessed enhanced healing factor. He would immediately recover from any minor wounds, and within a span of seconds heal grave injuries, regrow lost limbs or regenerate broken bones. Destroyer Jump Kick.png|Physical prowess. Destroyer Explosion Inducement.png|Explosion Inducement. Destroyer Full Power.png|Full power. Faults and Weaknesses *Whilst able to detonate even distant objects or opponents, the delay involved was usually significant enough to render his abilities inadequate at long range. *When setting off a far away target, Destroyer could be easily attacked from a safe distance because he needed to stay immobile until the explosion occurred. *Even though Destroyer was extremely powerful his stamina was finite. This proved to be his downfall as evidenced when he was gradually worn down and ultimately overpowered during his final battle. Trivia *His role as the ultimate enemy of Soldine was originally attributed to Painis Vagicake. Nevertheless, concept of the finale of the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg series changed drastically since then and Destroyer was created to fill the role. *Early in his development, Destroyer was a "BLK Vagineer" with a Googly Gazer. This idea was scrapped in favour of a far more original design. *Destroyer was essentially an Aberrant. However, because of his uniqueness he was not grouped with the rest. In addition, he could be described as a half-Vagineer. *Excluding the period of accelerated "gestation", Destroyer's life lasted only about a week. *The maximum power of Destroyer's Explosion Inducement was an energy output equivalent to the detonation of 10 tons of , sufficient to level a large building. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Frost Fight'' (Cameo) *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' Freak Fights Category:Butchers Category:Created by a Monster Category:Engineers Category:GRY Team Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan